


A little teasing game

by TheRaptorOFire



Series: Amelia/Cullen [24]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Masturbation, Modern AU, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, slight language, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRaptorOFire/pseuds/TheRaptorOFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Amelia and Cullen being teasing each other with raunchy pictures?  Well they have fun of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amelia was knee deep in dirt, checking up on a new addition to the garden, a gift from Prince Sebastian, some healing plants whose flowers were used in some caffeinated pills. They weren’t local, so after getting some samples for her own lab, Amelia took a walk to plant them in the special foreign greenhouse.  

It was hot out, unusually hot for early spring weather.  She didn’t mind of course, spending time outside was a nice break from the stuffy lab she had on the other end of the compound.

She sat down on a nearby bench for a quick break.  It wouldn’t be for another hour till she could have her lunch break, but she was dead tired at the moment.  

She looked around for a moment to make sure no one was watching before she pulled her cellphone from her pocket.  There were a few messages from Cullen; mainly him bragging about getting to stay home in his boxers playing video games.  Amelia scrolled through all of them and giggled as each one got more and more ridiculous.  There was one where he took a selfie with his computer.  And one with her Mabari, Pyre, who didn’t look too pleased with being woken up.  

The phone buzzed before she was able to put it away.  She gasped.

 **Cullen:** Wish it was your hand instead  <3

He also sent a picture of the lower half of his body in all its semi naked glory. The trail of hair heading down to his crotch visible as it disappears behind the waist of his underwear, his hand palming himself through the red boxers –  

Was he… Was he pleasuring himself in the photo!?

Sweet Andraste!

Amelia locked the phone right away, face red as a tomato.  She had no idea what to do! If she responded she knew she’d never get work done, and it’s not like she could hide somewhere, it wasn’t her break yet!

She cursed to herself. Why the fuck did she look at her phone? Why couldn’t she have waited?  

“Get it together Amelia. It’s just a dumb picture.” She muttered to herself, dragging her hand over her face as she attempted to focus on the now.  She shoved the phone back into her pocket and bent back down to finish the task, but the phone buzzed, 2 more times.  She didn’t dare look at them, even if they might have been important.

 _This was pay-back_.  Pay-back for the other day when she sent him pictures of her in the lingerie.  

She gulped, steadied her breathing as she began digging a hole for some seeds.  But her mind couldn’t help but wonder; was Cullen so bored he was pleasuring himself?  Or had he watched something or seen something where he made himself hard thinking about her?

 _Fuck_.  She could feel desire bubble just below her skin now.

Amelia quickly finished the job.  She wasn’t going to leave it half-assed of course, but she needed to find a safe spot, and now.

When she made it to the main building, she was so fucking thankful there was no one there say for the person at the ticket booth.  She waved at them before darting into the employee bathroom, locking the door and pulling her phone out.

She sat on the toilet, propping the phone on the nearby railing and the wall before pressing the option for a video call.

Cullen answered with the smuggest grin.  “Why _hello there_ beautiful.”

She gritted her teeth. “What the hell are you doing Cullen?  I’m at work. You can’t just send stuff like that.”

“hmmm. So you are.” He hummed, not sorry at all, setting the phone down where he could move to sit up on the bed.  

He was in nothing but his boxers; just like the photo, sitting in such a way the light was highlighting each and every muscle that moved as he breathed steadily.  Bouncing off the golden hairs that covered his chest and arms, and the lovely trail of hair leading down to his crotch.

Amelia swallowed hard. She wasn’t really able to move in the spot she was but damn, did she want to.  “Cullen.”  She warned him which had him chuckling.

He pulled the waistband down enough that the leaking crown could be seen.  Amelia moaned before covering her mouth with a hand.  She could see him smiling, then he pulled down his boxers completely, sighing as his cock bounced free, resting on his leg.  Amelia couldn’t hide the gasp that came from her.

Cullen began to make a trail down with his index finger, trailing through his hair, his breathing picking up as he got lower and lower.  

Amelia sat silently as she watched him intently.  Thinking; _fuck_ , and _holy shit_.

He smiled, winked even before he wrapped his hand around his shaft.  “I wasn’t lying when I said I wish you were here. Your hand is so much better, Ami.” His voice was low, husky as he began pumping his hand slowly, moving his hand up and flicking the bead of precum away before sliding his hand back down with a slight twist of the wrist.  He threw his head back as he let himself fall to the pleasure, spreading his legs for her viewing pleasure.

Amelia moaned, not even trying to hide it.  She wanted to be there in person.  Wanted to feel the heavy, velvet skin as it throbbed and twitched in response to her touch. _She_ wanted to be there giving him that pleasure.  And a wicked idea popped in her head.

“How does it feel, Cullen?” she started, “I bet it feels good right?  Having your hand there. But you wish it was my hand, don’t you?”

Cullen moaned in response.

Amelia shifted.  She could feel the desire drip in her veins and down to her core like venom coursing through her.  She quite liked watching him unravel like this, oh he may have started this, but she was going to finish it.

“That’s it, love. Imagine _I_ was there, my mouth just hovering over your delicious cock.” She waited till Cullen cracked his eyes open; or more like snap them open. No doubt he wasn’t expecting this kind of talk from her, “I bet you’d like that?  My mouth fucking you instead of your hand?”

His hips bucked as Cullen squeezed the crown, attempting to mimic when she would be using her mouth on him. He brushed away another drop of liquid with his thumb, moving his other hand down to massage his balls, increasing the speed of the wrist curled around his shaft.  His muscles rippled under the strain, breath sharp and coming in short staccato notes; he was already so close to the edge.

Amelia squirmed, no longer caring about where she was hiding.  She rubbed her legs together, hoping the friction of the material would alleviate some of the pressure at her core.  She told Cullen to look at her, and when he didn’t, she _demanded_ that he do.  As Cullen continued to pleasure himself, Amelia undid the top 3 buttons of her blouse, exposing the top of her breasts.  She could hear Cullen growl on the other end of the phone, she licked her finger and traced a scar with it, enticing him.

“What’s it feel like?” She inquired in a sweet voice dripping of desire.

“Throbbing.  Aching for you; _all of you_.” He replied, his voice gruff.

Amelia hummed. “Then come for me Cullen.” she ordered him.

Cullen grunted, moving his hand quicker as the pressure began to be too much.  He chanted her name in a long moan as his release hit him, spilling his seed on his abdomen and hand, he continued to pump his hand till he was spent, his hand sticky with himself.

He chuckled, grabbing a towel from the nearby table and wiping himself and the bed down.  “I was supposed to tease you, not the other way around.” He admitted after steading his breathing and clearing his throat.

“It sorta worked. You know I can’t just sit in this bathroom and relief myself of my own ache.” Amelia chuckled in response.

“True. True.” He agreed, “but that’s something I can help with _later_.”

“Mmhmm I can’t wait –“

There were three hard and hurried knocked on the bathroom door.  “Dr. Trevelyan! Hurry up in there!” The person on the other side finished with a slightly higher pitch.

“Shit… I’ll talk to you later, love.”  She kisses the phone and hangs up, re-buttoning her shirt and unlocking the bathroom door.

Samson was outside, tabbing his foot on the ground with his arms folded.  Normally he wasn’t yelling, but he also was bouncing up and down like he had to use the bathroom…. He probably did.

“Sorry Raleigh, I was, uh. Not feeling well, must have had a bad Breakfast…”  She spoke quickly, rushing out of the bathroom and back to her lab; _why didn’t she go here in the first place_ … She didn’t feel safe till she was back behind the closed doors, panting like she’d just ran a marathon.  Before she went to continue with work she sent a little text to Cullen:

 **Amelia:** Can’t wait till when I get home, love.  ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Cullen tapped his fingers impatiently on the desk, staring down at his notes and attempting to listen to what Cassandra was saying, only catching every other word.  He wasn’t normally fidgety at work, managing to keep his focus despite some days where it just seemed to drag on and on.  Today being one of those days.  He wanted today to end pretty early.  

It wasn’t that _he_ was feeling like shit, no. It was because _Amelia_ was feeling like shit.

She hadn’t been her usual self; tired, out of focus, wanting to be left alone.  Everything he tried she would just fake a smile and tell him thank you.  He figured she was feeling down and perhaps a pick-me-up would help. 

Cullen had the whole day planed.  He’d bring home a tub of her favorite ice cream, her favorite movie, get her chocolates and any sweet she desired. Then 40 mins of snuggling on the couch with Pyre sleeping at their feet. He was going to get her to smile, or die trying.

Cullen’s phone buzzed in his pocket.  Knowing it was Amelia by the pattern of the vibrations he pulled it out, hiding it under the desk not to appear rude.

 **Amelia:** Hey Cullen you know how I’ve been kinda down lately right?

 **Cullen:** Is everything alright?

 **Amelia:** Of course silly.  Anyway so I was talking with Hawke and Anders before in a group call, and Hawke mentioned something about getting some nice clothes.  Saying something like, “get them, wear them and you’ll feel better!!!!!!!!! Omgggggg treat yo self Amelia!”

 **Amelia:** Then Anders said to make it sexy.  Said get something you might like as well.

 **Cullen:** Yeah?

 **Amelia:** … I did.  And I’d say it’s pretty sexy.  Wink wink.

Cullen gulped.  Lifting his head to check, make sure no one was not paying attention to him before looking down at the phone.

 **Cullen:** I’m at work Amelia.  Don’t do this to me.

 **Amelia:** …………. Do you wanna see them anyway? :P

The picture showed a thigh he was very familiar with; the little dip, the caramel colored freckles, and a faded scar she got from falling on a rock one day.  But that wasn’t all it had- no.  It showed the smart beginning of a magenta pink pair of panties with a black semitransparent design of flowers around the curve of her leg.  Attached to the lingerie was the start of a garter he could barely make out. 

There wasn’t much else to the picture and Cullen found himself slightly disappointed.  He lifted his arm to wipe at his mouth which had gotten dry, his hand shaking from the mere thought of him walking in on seeing her like that.

 **Cullen:** Amelia Trevelyan….

He could tell she was giggling.  _He knew she was_.

 **Amelia:** You wanna see more? ~

Yes he wanted to fucking see more!  Shit.  But he was also in a damn meeting!  Cullen hovered his fingers over the touchscreen keyboard, debating whether to reply now or wait till he got to the safety of his personal office.  He adjusted himself secretly, pants too tight and room too hot all of a sudden.

 **Amelia:** Here I know you’ll love this one~

This time she sent a perfect top view of her breasts.  The necklace she made from his coin sitting just above the valley of her breasts, the red lace of the bra dancing over her skin.  She must have been making a circle around a freckle, but he couldn’t tell in the photo.

Or a picture right after that one showing off the garter belt.  And another one showing the panties, this time a bit more view of the front.

Cullen scratched his head, using the moment to wipe a small drop of sweat from his brow and gulped once more.  He coughed in a vain attempt to hide the moan he let out.

 **Cullen:** You’re evil.

Amelia sent a picture of her patting her thigh.

 **Amelia:** I’ll be waiting for my punishment then. ;)

Cassandra stared at him, her annoyance clear in her eyes as she impatiently tapped her finger on the table.  She had been calling Cullen’s name, asking for his opinion on a topic that was considered important.

“Oh Cullen, I’m so glad you finally decide to join us.”  she muttered.

“Sor-“ He started to squeak before clearing his throat.  “Sorry.  Please continue.”  He slipped his phone in his pocket, willing himself to forget what was waiting for him back at the apartment.  What Amelia was wearing.  Or how he was going to get her out of it…  Against his will he took the phone out again for one last reply…

 **Cullen:** When I get home I’m going to fuck you until you can’t remember how to walk.

Then he shoved the phone back in his pocket.  But sending that text was a big, big mistake.  Cullen shook his head and begged his mind to let him focus on the task at hand.  Looking up, Cassandra was staring at him.

“Cullen are you well?”  She asked, both in concern and slight aggravation at being interrupted again.

He rubbed his eyes.  “Just a slight headache miss Pentagast.”

She seemed to think on that and waved him away.  “Then you may leave early.  We’re pretty much done here and you need rest.  I’ll see you tomorrow, Rutherford.”

He nodded, pushed himself out of the chair and thanked her.  Rushing out to his office he cleaned up and grabbed his things.

The drive home took longer than he wanted.  He texted that he was going to be home but she didn’t reply back.  Cullen stopped to grab the chocolates and ice cream, but he doubt they would be eating.  Not when he had a new plan when he got home.

3 knocks on the door before he walked in.  Petting Pyre as he walked pass to set the bag and his stuff on the table.

“Ami?” Cullen called out as he kicked his shoes off.

He looked around, then at Pyre who he swore gave him a smug little nod to the bedroom. Cullen petted him again before Pyre rested his head back down on the couch.  “Amelia?” he asked cautiously, not knowing if she was still awake. 

The moment Cullen opened the door he was met with a sight that left him weak in the knees, Amelia laying on her side in a seductive pose as she made little circles on her thigh.  She smiled wickedly, moving off the bed and over to him as she swayed her hips, her right arm resting under her breasts and her left hand playing with a lock of hair.

Here Cullen got to see what the pictures didn’t show.

The lingerie hugged her curves, the magenta material decorated in little light pink flowers that didn’t appear in the pictures from before. Her slender legs were covered in tight fishnet pair of leggings attached to the red garter belt.  As his eyes roamed up her body Cullen lingered on the way the bottom half and the top half were connected by just a sliver of black fabric hooking into little flower like loops.  Her breasts were held in a bra that copied the color pattern, a deep red surrounded by a pattern of lighter flowers.  It was strapless and pushing her breasts up, Cullen swore if she moved even a little they would spill out.  To top it all off, there was a rich blood red flower in the middle of the bra.

Cullen’s mouth went completely dry and wet all at once.  He licking his lips and sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.  Oh how bad he wanted to rip that off her and take her right here. 

Amelia stood just an arm’s length away from him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “What do ya think? Like it?” she spun on the spot, giving a quick 360 before bowing and giving him a full view of her chest.

Cullen opened and closed his mouth a few times.   His voice left him just as his breath did, so he did the only thing he could think of –

He grabbed her- perhaps too hard- and pulled her in close, covering her mouth with his in a brutal kiss that had him seeing stars.  He swallowed her little surprised gasp, using it to fuel the fire burning under his skin.  Cullen was so done with the teasing, with waiting.  His hands came down on her ass hard, no doubt leaving a red mark, he could feel the flesh jiggle under his touch.  She moaned, gripping his shoulders for support as she shamelessly rubbed against his harden erection. 

He walked towards the bed, leading her, his fingers digging into her soft flesh.

The edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, with an excited giggle she crawled back onto the mattress, gripping the collar of his button up till his body covered hers.

It was only now did Cullen notice the perfume she had on; a pleasant lavender with hints of a fruit scented body soap.  The smell overpowered him, wavering in the air and invading his senses.  He moved his mouth from hers, following an invisible trail down the column of her neck, tasting the lavender with his tongue and teeth.

Amelia breathlessly chuckled, “so that’s a “yes” on liking it?”

Cullen rumbled above her, his lips ghosting along on her skin, than he suddenly took her left leg and hiked it up against him, rubbing his calloused hand over the skin.  “That’s the understatement of the century.”  he chuckled.

Amelia looked up at him in complete adoration, her smile suddenly sweet in complete contrast to the dark lust filled eyes.  Cullen’s heart jumped in his chest, feeling like it was ready to burst out of his chest.  “I love you,” he whispered.  Completely taken back.

Amelia smiled, “I love – ahhh!”

He couldn’t help himself when he leaned down before she finished and bit down on her neck, kissing the fresh mark after.

Looking at the obvious love bite he made, Cullen nodded in approval.  He was straddling her hips as he unbuttoned slowly, popping each button loose while Amelia watched intently.  He hissed as she ran her fingers through the fine hairs on his chest, tracing muscles that responded eagerly to her touch when he finally shrugged out of the button down shirt. 

“ _Cullen_.”

He took in the sight of her, breath already labored and squirming under him, pleading for _him_.  Cullen caged her face in his hands, leaning down to press his mouth to hers, coaxing her lips apart and pulling her kiss swollen bottom lip into his mouth. 

“I think you look absolutely divine in this, Amelia,”  he murmured against her lips, “but I think I would very much like to get you out of it as well.”

Amelia squeaked in delight.  Running her fingers down to the waistband of his pants.  She was just getting started in undoing them when the familiar beeping of her laptop could be heard.  Both groaned before giggling at one another.

Cullen rolled off her, lying flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling as he felt the bed shift.

“No Hawke I’m not calling right now.”

“You sound outta breath Amelia, you alri –“

Cullen heard her slam the laptop closed, but didn’t feel her get back on the bed, so he lifted his head and was greeted to her leaning on a bed post, smirking.

“Beds cold without you.”  

She hummed.  “Is it now?”  She walked around the bed to his side, tracing the mattress as she went still with the smirk on her face, the one that stretched the scar cutting her lips.  “Care to indulge me?”

“Of course.”  He met her smirk with his own.

She hummed again. “Strip.”

He started to get up but she held her hand out, shaking her head.  “nuh huh, stay on the bed.”  she purred.

Cullen smiled.  Reaching down he undid the zipper and slowly pulled his pants to his hips, kicking them off with his feet.  Then he moved on to his boxers.  Palming himself, he threw his head back in bliss at some release of the ache.  He cracked an eye open to watch her reaction to his teasing, cock twitching under her heated gaze, her pink tongue darting out to lick her lips.  Amelia whispered in his ear, kissed in a trail from his ear to the hallow of his neck and then traced his bulge with him.  Slipping her hand under the waistband of his boxers.

“I would very much like to see you Cullen.   _All_ of you.”  She purred wickedly in his ear.

With a slow breath he finally pulled them down groaning in relief as his cock was freed.  He then reached over and pulled Amelia back onto the bed.  Both breathlessly laughing at the motion.

“Get over ‘ere”

His hands fumbled with the hooks of the bra, his hands shaking with desire, throwing it on the floor without really looking where.  It wasn’t long till he had her completely naked- something he’s become _very_ good at- then rolled her over onto her back, where she let out a little breathless gasp.

Cullen trailed wet open kisses down the length of her body, tracing dips and freckles.  He paid close attention to her breasts, capturing a nipple and sucking till Amelia’s little gasps turned into desperate moans.  Holding her other breast in his hand, rolling the nipple between his fingers and kneading the creamy skin.  Continued his trail of kisses till he rested between her thighs. 

She looked at him, at the sight of him buried between her legs and threw her head back with a sharp gasp.

He nipped at the insides of her thighs till she keened and bowed her back.  Starting on her left, Cullen kissed her skin with teeth, little love bites he’d leave to admire later till he reached the dark red curls at the juncture of her hips, and then back down on the opposite side.  

Cullen pulled her legs to rest on his shoulders, humming from seeing how wet she was already.  Holding onto her hips, Cullen looked up at her through lidded eyes, seeing her eyes screwed shut in anticipation had him feeling a sense of pride, then slowly dragged the flat of his tongue over her cunt.  His nose bumped her clit as he lapped at her, swirling the taste of her around his tongue.  A high-pitched mewl escaped her, her back arching to his touch.  His stubble scratching her in all the ways she loved.  Cullen growled in approval when Amelia started to ground her hips against his mouth, a low delicious chuckle at her impatience.  

A wanton moan tore through her throat, “Fuck, Cullen…“   She squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples to dusty peaks.

Cullen rotated between suckling on her clit and giving broad flat strokes along her outer lips.  Amelia was writhing above him, climax just bubbling underneath, Cullen could tell.  When she started closing her legs around him, or when she started to grind against him involuntarily, or the many unrecognizable sounds that left her in a frenzy.  Her hands fisted into the sheets trying to get some leverage, desire filled cries echoed across the room, bouncing back and like a sweet crescendo for his ears only.  He speared his tongue into her dripping heat and she howled.

“Oh yes, yes!  Oh Cullen!  Please don’t stop…”  Her voice gave way at the end as her climax hit.  She tried to lift herself from him but Cullen gripped her hips tighter and pulled her back to him.  He slurped and sucked on her like the fountain of life and he wanted to drown in her, not letting go till her body slumped and began to return to earth.

Cullen crawled back up to her, resting his body perfectly on hers, his smug grin covered in her desire.  Amelia moaned from the sight of it, barely able to open her eyes.  “I forgot how good at that you were.”

A low deep rumble left him.  “It’s only been a week, Ami.”

“Heh.  Accept the complement ya idiot.”

He propped himself on an arm to brush a few strains of hair from her face.  “Take a moment,” he kisses her forehead, “I’m not done with you yet.”  Amelia hummed in acknowledgement, trying to pull him back. 

Cullen obliged, rolling onto her, resting on his arms as he began to rut against her, his cock sliding along her soaking core.  Amelia wound her arms around his back, her nails biting his skin, wrapped her legs around his waist, tilting her almost perfectly.  His cock dragged between wet folds, crown aligned to her entrance before he took himself in hand and continued his teasing.  

“Cullen _please_.”

In one fluid motion he was seated fully inside her, her soaking heat threatening to do him in right then.  Their breathing heavy, her body positively _burning_ his.  Cullen felt like he was going to burst into flames.  Sweat was already beading up on his back, his body singing from the feeling of her around him, of her under and all over him.  Her breath tickled his neck where she had been placing absentminded kisses- where she had been biting down onto sweaty skin. 

Cullen dropped his head to the curve of her neck, copying what she had been doing to him, as her hands moved over him Cullen no doubt knew there would be red marks left; was _praying_ for it.  He wasn’t sure what heaven felt like, but it had to fucking feel like this; _like her_.  Velvet, and scolding him and all the things Amelia sounded and smelled like. 

When he didn’t move Amelia cried out, “Cullen please!”

Snapping out of his thoughts, Cullen pulled all the way out then slammed back in fully to the hilt.  Amelia bounced under him, the wanton moan that left her had him doing it again; and again, over and over till both could do nothing but moan wordless babble.  He suckled on her pulse point, feeling her heartbeat as if it was in his own chest, kissing a trail of fire down to her shoulder and then back up.   _He was so close already_.  His cock twitched with each burn of his hips, her little gasps urging him on. 

Her back arched against him, her hardened nipples brushing the hairs on his chest, his skin.  She was bouncing under him with each furious piston of his hips.  He took a breast in hand, rolling it while his other hand anchored her down to the bed.

The sounds of their joining filled room, each one of his grunts emphasized by a powerful snap of his hips.  He could feel his own release just teetering on the edge.  His brows furrowed, clenching his jaw as he growled into her shoulder.

“Amelia, I can’t.  I’m going to…”  He managed to ground out, his voice gruff.

Cullen reached down and began to make tight, fast circles around her clit.  Amelia cried out in pleasure.  Her legs giving out, falling to the bed with a light thump as her nails dug deep into his back enough to draw blood.  Cullen leaned up, loosening her grip on him, hooking an arm under her left leg, bring it up to his chest.  The new angle hitting _that_ spot.  He kissed the inside of her leg then slammed into her, his pattern sporadic.  

He couldn’t help but watch her as she bounced under him, as her hands clenched into fists against the bed, or how her eyes were squeezed shut and mouth hanging open; a sense of pride in know only he could see this divine sight. 

Her orgasm charged forward, curling deep down with the most pleasant hum.  She came with the loudest cry Cullen’s probably ever heard from her, it rang through his ear eliciting a low growl from the back of his throat.  Amelia threw her head back on the pillow, eyes screw shut as waves of pleasure rippled through her.  She pulled him down into a lazy kiss, sighing into him as her hands snaked through his unruly curls. 

“Maker’s breath,” he cursed.

He ground against her, shallow thrusts as her walls clenched around him till he couldn’t take it.  Fire coursing through his veins as white clouded his vision.  He bit down on her neck to muffle the cry as he spilled his seed inside her, cock pulsing as he emptied himself and continued to move to prolong their pleasure before his arms gave way and he fell onto of her.

They stayed in a tangle of limbs, both feeling limp.  The scent of their love making fresh in the air, and oddly calming.  Cullen lifted himself and rolled over to her side, panting heavily each time he tried to speak.

Amelia took a deep breath. “The lingerie was a good idea.”  She turned to look at him and stared.  She could still feel him around her, in her, on the inside of her legs.  She giggled in delight as Cullen wrapped an arm tightly around her and pulled her flush to his side so he could gently kiss the top of her head.

“Mmmmm.” He hummed in agreement.

Curling against him, Amelia traced little circles through his chest hair, the room peacefully quiet say for the soft breathing from Cullen.

“Love you.” Cullen mumble sleeply.  He was having a hard time managing to keep his eyes open, his voice clearly giving away at the end.

She kisses his cheek. “Love you too.”  Amelia smiled still tracing circles.  She herself wasn’t tired but she didn’t mind the soft snoring Cullen had already started.  Now she was thinking of going back to that store. Perhaps there was other things he’d like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I started writing for myself as a little joke, and I liked the idea so much I ended up writing two chapters and planned out 3 more. So lets see what happens lmao


End file.
